


Movie Night

by Laramie



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laramie/pseuds/Laramie
Summary: Written for rachelvanbora for fandot secret santa 2019. It was going to be longer but I ran out of energy. Hope you enjoy it!





	Movie Night

"Have we got everybody yet?" Carolyn asked briskly.

"Martin's just polishing his gold braid," Douglas said lazily. "And I could do with a drink before we start; do excuse me." He strolled off towards the galley, passing Martin who was going in the other direction.

"Oh, here he is!" Carolyn said. "Sit down, for heaven's sake. Douglas is just getting a drink and then he'll be right here."

"Actually, I think I'll do that too," Martin answered, retracing his steps to follow Douglas.

"We've lost another one," Carolyn said. "Well, while they're doing that, I'm going to nip to the toilet." She hurried away, squeezing past the TV screen set up in the aisle which Arthur and Herc were staring at from their position in the front row of seats on Gerti.

"It is like herding cats," Theresa said from the row behind, frustrated. It was rare that she, Martin, Herc, Carolyn, Douglas and Arthur were all in the same place at the same time, but today OJS had an overnight stay in Milan, which was where Martin and Theresa happened to be on holiday. With Theresa being the Princess of Lichtenstein and OJS finally making a (very, very modest) profit, they could absolutely have afforded to find somewhere  _ other _ than the plane to spend the evening, but Martin had been keen to see the old girl again. Nobody had liked the idea, apart from Arthur, and somehow, between the two of them, here they all were. Sort of. Despite Gerti being a very small plane, they were having a lot of trouble getting all of them in front of the TV at the same time.

"I wonder if mum would let me get a cat," Arthur said thoughtfully.

"You're a grown-up, Arthur, you don't need Carolyn's permission to get a cat," pointed out Herc.

Arthur blinked at him as though this was a foreign concept. "I suppose..." he agreed uncertainly.

"Although I'm not sure the ridic- I mean, I'm not sure  _ Snoopadoop _ would like it. She might like chasing cats; she does seem to be fond of chasing small children, anyway..."

"I'm going to find Martin," Theresa announced decisively, springing to her feet before spotting Douglas on his way back with a steaming mug in his hand.

"I'm afraid Martin had a small accident involving a mug of coffee and a larger-than-expected sleeve cuff," Douglas said.

Theresa cuffed the back of his head as she passed. "And you did not help him?"

"Well, I did consider it," Douglas conceded. "But then I realised that I'd really rather come in here and drink my coffee while it's still warm."

"I'll help!" Arthur cried, practically leaping off his seat in his eagerness. "I love helping!" He scrambled after Theresa, just as Carolyn returned.

"For heaven's sake, there's less of you now than there was before I left! We're never going to watch the film at this rate!"

" _ I'm _ still here," Herc interjected.

"Yes, aren't you well trained? Unfortunately, the rest the Famous Five are currently missing in action."

The two men remaining considered this statement for a moment.

"Arthur's the dog," said Douglas.

"The dog always was the best character," said Herc.

"What are we watching, anyway?" Carolyn asked.

"No idea, Arthur chose the DVD," said Douglas.

They watched Arthur coming back down the aisle, looking despondent.

"And where are Martin and Theresa?" demanded Carolyn.

"If we want to know..." added Douglas.

"Well, you see, there was coffee on the counter, so I got the paper towels, and then some of them got on the floor and Theresa fell over them and I tried to help but then she said it was code red so I came in here."

"Oh, for..." Carolyn stumped off, returning only a few seconds later with Martin, who looked rather soggy, and Theresa, who looked a bit disgruntled. "Take your seats, passengers, the film is about to begin!"

"What are we watching, Arthur?" asked Herc.

"Ooh, shall I do charades? So, so, um..."

Martin said: "Film."

Douglas said: "One word."

And then they all said together: " _ Airplane! _ "


End file.
